Ultimate Spider-Twins Series
by Timelordderpy
Summary: Continuation to Brother HYDRA
1. Dad Prologue

Amadeus Cho is a Korean-American born and raised in New York. His parents Helen and Philip Cho emigrated from South Korea before he was showed their passion for historical names by naming their children after the composer Mozart. Amadeus has a twin sister named Madame Curie Cho, Maddy for short and though they are the same age Amadeus was born first and likes to annoy Maddy with this by calling her 'little sister' but Maddy quickly got over it and countered with calling him 'big brother' it soon became their thing. The Cho's lived a normal happy life until both children showed signs that they were different both with an incredibly high I.Q. As they grew their parents realized they were geniuses and supported them every step of the way. At age 10 Amadeus participated in an online quiz show called Brain Fight, unfortunately what he hadn't known was that it was all a trap. The online game was created by Excello, a soap corporation it was claimed to reward young geniuses with a $5,000 reward placing first. But the man who organized it was in fact another genius and former child prodigy Pythagoras Dupree, whose real goal was to rid the world of others whose intellect might rival his own. After Amadeus won, Dupree sent his men to burn down the Cho's house, both fortunately and unfortunately Philip was the only one in the house during that time. But what made things worse was on that day he was decorating the house for his children's birthday...Philip was assumed dead despite not having found a body everyone assumed his body was completely burned in the fire. On that day of their 11th birthday Amadeus lost his dad forever…

Or so he thought…


	2. Happy Birthday Parker Siblings

Present Day…

It's the day of the Parker Siblings' birthday, that was their official nickname for anyone who referred to all three Parker siblings, Peter, Bryan and Teresa. And since this was going to be Bryan's first birthday party, and the Parker Siblings' first birthday all together Aunt May wanted this day to be extra special. Consequently Teresa was born on the same day as her brothers, April 1. Which was great meaning April Fool's Day was also Parker Day meaning pranks from just about anywhere. Peter started this tradition on his 7th birthday when he pranked his aunt and uncle with a fake spider (coincidence) startling Aunt May so much she jumped on the counter, flipping over a plate of wheat cakes that landed on Uncle Ben's head. They laughed about it all during breakfast, with a new batch of wheat cakes then spent the rest of the day having Parker Family Game Night/Movie Night.

"Alright everyone know what to do." May asked, Harry standing next to her.

"Iyi Sirs!" Flash shouted

"Alright!" Harry went first "Web-Warriors Decorations! New Warriors Presents! Ultimates food!"

"Roger!"

Aunt May turned to the team of older heroes "Avengers! You keep the birthday kids away from the Triskelion till everything's ready!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Alright then!" Harry pumped his fist in the air "Party Planners Assemble!"

"YEAH!"

…

The Parker Siblings were walking through the streets enjoying a nice day out together before heading home for the party they knew Aunt May was planning. They were heading off to see the little dinos.

"So Peter...what do you usually do for birthdays…" Bryan asked a little nervous, both Teresa and Peter put an arm around him

"Ya have fun! That's what!" Teresa exclaimed.

"Sis I think he needs something a little more specific, you see Bryan birthdays is when you celebrate the day you were born. Friends and family come together and throw you a party with cake, decorations, and presents, normally the party is a surprise, and it usually involves someone distracting us from it."

"So that's why we're not going home right now." Bryan asked

"That's right!" Teresa replied

"But if it's supposed to be a surprise then how do you know about it?" Bryan questioned

"Because Aunt May's party has become some predictable." Peter replied

"So what do we do now?" Bryan asked

"First we're going to see the little dinos, then we're gonna have some fun at Coney Island."

"Little dinos?"

"Remember that little girl who's performance we went to?" Bryan nodded

"She has a twin brother too and I would often babysit them since we're neighbors. I gave them the nickname 'little dinos' cause they always talk about one day creating a zoo that showcases dinosaurs."

"Well with all the crazy stuff we've seen I wouldn't doubt something like that." Teresa giggled

They made it to the zoo and Peter showed the front gate his free pass and showed his sibling all the different kinds of lizards, even the Spider-Man one before heading off to Marven and Suzanna's office. Peter knocked announcing himself and Marven replied "Come in." he opened the door and all three screamed when a small very ugly goblin jumped down from the ceiling.

"Ahahaha Good one!" Peter laughed helping up his siblings, Suzanna gave him hug with the little dinos on each leg. "Happy Birthday kids!" "Happy Birthday Peter!"

"Thanks guys. Let me guess that was from your Halloween party." Peter picked up Terrance and ruffled Matilda's hair. "Yep!" She replied

"So what was the scare for?" Teresa asked brushing back her frizzled hair

"It's a tradition. Since today is April Fools as well as Peter's Birthday it became tradition to prank him at least once today." Suzanna explained. "Peter why don't you tell them how it started."

"On my 7th birthday I pranked Aunt May with a fake spider, I scared her so much she jumped up on the kitchen table knocking over a plate of wheat cakes that fell right on top of Uncle Ben's head!" Both Bryan and Teresa laughed. They sat and talked for a bit before heading out.

"_This is Hawkeye they're leaving the zoo." "This is Black Panther where are they headed now."_

"Alright guys who's ready for Coney Island!"

"_They're heading to Coney Island."_

"Wait guys...came we go see my friends first?" Bryan asked

"_Wait scratch that."_

"Sure I don't see why not." Peter replied "Who do you wanna visit first?" Teresa asked

"How about Audrey? She's closest." Bryan asked "Alright let's get going to Waller's Pawn Shop."

"_You were right Nat, they're heading to you first." "Copy that."_

The Parker Siblings walked into the pawn shop and were immediately greeted by one of their security guards. "Hey Brock, is Audrey around?" Bryan asked

"Yeah she's over with the coats. Oh and Happy Birthday kids." Brock went back to watching the customers waiting for someone to act out. "Audrey!" Bryan waved to her and she turned the customer to Anthony her big brother and came to give Bryan a hug. "Bryan! Happy Birthday!" "Happy Birthday." "So what are you guys going to do today?" "After visiting everyone we going to Coney Island for a bit then heading back home. You?" "Heh well...I'm sure all of us are still getting use to this." she said rubbing her arm "I know I am, Mom and Dad said we're having a big party to celebrate…"

"Screw You! I Want A Manager!" screamed the customer Audrey had previously been speaking to.

"Here we go again." she chuckled "Is that normal here?" Teresa asked "From what I've seen so far and from what my parents said, it's a little too normal. Pretty much everyday we get a customer flipping out over something." We all laughed and watched as Brock literally dragged the woman out the front door. They talked for a few more minutes before leaving and heading over to visit Blake at her parents studio.

"_Cap they're heading your way." Black Widow radioed "Roger that."_

On their way there they ran into Oscar and his father Otis in his tow truck in the mits of towing someone's car. Otis greeted us while strapping down said car, Oscar waved to us from the passenger seat and just like with Audrey greeted each other with a Happy Birthday and talked for a bit and again just like with Audrey they were interrupted by the owner of the car screaming for Otis to stopped.

"Hey Hey Woah! What do you think you're doing?! Put my car down right now!" the woman stepped in front of him stopping him from going on. "Ma'am-" she didn't let him finish "No no! I don't wanna hear anything put my car down right now!" all four kids leaned against the car to enjoy the show.

"_Target spotted." Falcon commed. "They're on the street with the Vison kid, I think." Iron Man's voice came in "Do they look like they're heading towards the Triskelion?...Sam!" "Huh?! Oh ya sorry, no they're just enjoying the show." Falcon replied with a snicker. "Uh what?" Tony sounded confused "Just the normal freakout over your car getting towed." "Ah got it." he left the com. _

"For the last time Ma'am you'll have to speak with the bank, there is nothing I can do for you." Otis signed pinching the bridge of his nose, she cursed several times at him and by this time Otis was clearly done with this woman's attitude and walked back to his truck without saying another word ignoring every word that the lady was screaming at him. She tried to stop him but Oscar had already opened the door for his dad. But as soon as he closed it this crazy lady stepped in front of the truck and refused to leave demanding they put her car down once again and just as loud. Bryan suggested they drag her back to the sidewalk, but Peter objected saying she'd just claim sexual assault. Instead he caught the attention of a passing police car and the officer right away just from watching the woman knew there was no point in trying to reason with her and just casually picked her up and carried her to the sidewalk all while waving for Otis to go while he had the chance, then waved for us to carry on while he listened to the lady's pointless arguing. Turns out it wasn't a tow but a repossession because the lady had spent all of her money on clothes instead of making her car payments.

"Ahahaha Oh my God that was hilarious!" Teresa laughed as they walked the streets "I know some people just don't get that if you don't pay you get towed." Peter implied "Did Uncle Ben ever have to deal with any crazy people like her?" Bryan grinned "He had to pulled a guy out of the truck once." "No! Seriously!" Teresa chimed "Seriously." "Oh my God!" Bryan smacked his forehead laughing "Get use to it bro, you're in New York you're going to see a lot of crazy people in this city." "I don't doubt that."

After the Parker Sibling visited all of Bryan's friends they made their way over to Coney Island it was about 3 by that time. Tony Stark gave the Siblings their presents early, three VIP passes for free rides and games all day, what Peter didn't know was those were just a distraction from the party and his real present was bribing the Daily Bugle to keep Jameson off air for the whole day, and Peter definitely noticed the lack of Spider-Man rants and is taking great joy in the peace and quiet.

"_This is Black Panther they're here." "Great make sure they stay there till we give you the go." Shuri replied "Of course." "And make sure you don't mess up Ok." Hunter's voice came through, T'Challa growled then chuckled "I do believe that is your job, Brother." he last heard Hunter growl and Shuri laugh before the coms shut off._

They started with the bumper cars, Teresa purposefully targeting just her brothers every chance she got. The race cars Bryan won easily, thanks to the lessons from Hawkeye Peter easily won the ring toss receiving a stuffed frog. Bryan won the Pyramid Smash with one ball and gave his giant dog to a little girl earning him a round of applause from the people around. Teresa was first in the Whopper Water winning a Charmander which just happens to be her favorite starter. They got large ice creams at Coney's Cones and headed for the more exciting rides.

_Ok that was a really bad idea_! All three kids threw up after Coney Tower which was saying something considering it only goes up and down once, but let's just say that drop made everything come right back up. They had gone on many other rides Luna 360, Soarin Eagle, Electro Spin, Endeavor, Astor Tower, and Steeplechase. They had to take a break after that one and went on the more relaxing Carousel before sitting to relax. When they felt they were about ready to leave went on their last rides Zenobio, Slingshot, Thunderbolt and finally saving the best for last the Coney Island Cyclone. That was the last ride as they left the park and headed home the time now was almost 7.

_Black Panther comed in "Stark they're leaving." "We're all ready!" Tony chimed_

They made it to their house surprised to find no surprise party confused they looked around. "Boo." "Ah!." Teresa jumped and turned to see Harry and MJ standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys so what's going on?" Peter asked wondering what they had in store for this year. MJ gave him a kiss "You'll see but first ya gotta put these on." she said wrapping a blindfold around his eyes, Harry did the same with Teresa and Bryan and both led the Siblings outside to Tony Stark's limo with Happy waiting patiently grinning from ear to ear. "So what do you have plan for this year? With you two involved it's nearly impossible to guess." Peter asking stepping into the car behind who he guessed might be Teresa. "Why do you think Aunt May hire us to help out, we knew you would think the party would be at the house." MJ giggled " Soo where is it?" Teresa asked in a sing song voice "If we told it wouldn't be a surprise and there wouldn't be any point in having you wear blindfolds." Harry laughed "Well can we guess?" Bryan asked with a smirk "You can try." MJ said with a grin. And that's how the whole ride went the Parker Sibling guessing and failing as to where the party might be.

Once inside the Triskelion MJ and Harry led the Sibling to the same courtyard where they had their graduation. "Ok guys ready…" Harry said he and MJ undoing the knots

"3..2..1!" and ripped off the blindfolds.


	3. Preparing

"Alright then!" Harry pumped his fist in the air "Party Planners Assemble!"

"YEAH!"

"Ok let's get started Ultimates, Bucky, Melissa, Shuri and Hunter with me to the kitchen." May led her group

"Woah hold on a second Mrs. Parker I don't cook." Hunter held up his hands "You do now." Shuri dragged her brother into the kitchen

"Can I help too Bucky?!" Kobik bounced in place "Of course sweetie." May bent down in front of her "You can help Melissa, Shuri, and Ava with cupcakes and cookies."

"YAY!" Kobik exclaim running to the kitchen

"You do realize half of those treats are going to be gone with Kobik helping." Bucky told May "Not with you keeping an eye on her soldier." "Got it."

Melissa helped put Bucky's hair in a ponytail and they all got started on their jobs Bucky is helping May with her special cherrypie made into a cake

"Kobik I see you…" Bucky said without turning away from the cake he's currently frosting and gave her a look as she froze, cookie dough halfway to her mouth "No sneaking snacks until everything is finished." She gave a not so innocent grin as Shuri snatched the spoon from the child's greedy hands.

Luke and Danny are making cookie pops and managed to sneak a taste each before May caught them. Hunter is by himself making candy apples.

...

In the classrooms the New Warriors along with the Fantastic 4 are wrapping up presents, there are quite a lot of them considering they are for three siblings with a boatload of friends, separate members of each team were put in separate rooms with presents for each Parker Sibling. Cloak, Kazar, Reed, and Johnny and taking care of Peter's presents, but with Zabu not having opposable thumbs sat next to his brother simply passing him wrapping paper and ribbons. Squirrel Girl, Dagger, and Sue, have Teresa's. Triton, Alex, Adrian, and Ben got Bryan's.

"Hehe I'm gonna guess these scented candles are from Danny." Alex laughed holding up a candle in each hand.

"And I'm guessing this giant goldfish is from Triton." Reed held a fish bowl containing a rather large goldfish. "How do I even wrap a fish?!" he laughed

"No question who these are from." Ben shook a large brown bag filled with an assortment of nuts and berries.

"I found Skaar's present." Adrian said flatly holding in both hands and very large sword that seemed to be made out of a huge chunk of wood and a tooth that obviously came from a very very large creature.

…

"Hey Guys! Try and guess who sent these!" Johnny grinned holding up several packets on incenses.

"Aw What?! Peter is so lucky!" Cloak chimed bringing out what was obviously Captain American's gift and is something every kid loves.

"What is it?" Johnny asked, to where Cloak opened the lid of a medium sized box revealing the contents inside. "What?! Lucky!"

Inside were an assortment of candies all from the 1940s and before. There were Almond Joy, Bazooka Gum, chocolate cigars(surprised Cap would give a child anything that encouraged smoking) French Taffy, Fun Dip, Jolly Ranchers, Junior Mints, Mike & Ikes. M&M', Red licorice, Smarties, Butterscotch, Peanut butter cups, York Peppermint patties, Chick-O-Sticks, Kit-Kats, Life Savers Pay Days, Red Hots, Snickers, Sugar Babies and Daddies, Tootsie Rolls, Rock candy, Milky Ways, Candy buttons, Whoppers. Pixie stixs, Red Hots and of course peppermint candies.

"Ok That's just not fair, look at all this! I sure hope he plans on sharing with the rest of us." Reed grinned eyeballing all the candy

"I don't think so look at this." Cloak held up a letter from inside

**AND NO SHARING! THAT'S AN ORDER! **

"Aw really Steve?!" Reed wrapped up the box

"I assume these are Luke's?" Kazar motioned to the barbells taking a ribbon from Zabu.

"Oh my God." Reed almost cried when he picked up the next present. _Nope. This one's staying a surprise for everyone._

…

"This one is from Sam." Dagger said

"Nova Sam or Falcon Sam?" Squirrel Girl asked

"Falcon...but I'm not sure exactly what it is, it looks to be a part of some sort of flight tech." Dagger responded

"She is working her own flight suit based off Falcon's design, guess he decided to help her out." Sue explained "What was it she named herself?"

"Air Spider." Squirrel Girl declared

"Nice name." Sue commented, then there was a voice

"Hey ladies, you girls are doing Terresa's presents right." A tall white guy with dark messy hair stepped in. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt with blue jeans and black converse, and he was carrying...a kennel? Sue and Dagger immediately ran to him while Squirrel Girl and her squirrels moved far away from the two, not looking all too excited.

…

Out on the courtyard where they had their graduation ceremony the Web-Warriors with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H and Maddy are decorating for the party. Amadeus, Maddy and She-Hulk are currently putting up the banner with Maddy sitting on Shulky's shoulder, as they were adjusting it no one noticed a black cloud of smoke floating towards Amadeus.

"Do it Damian and I blast you." he didn't even turn around while everyone looked at him confused except for Maddy who just grinned.

"Pfft, you're no fun anymore." a voice came from the cloud of smoke as it shifted into a young teenage boy, a very 'odd' looking boy at that. His skin was pitch black with blood red hair and eyes, he also had large red and black wings, a tail and black horns sticking out of his head. He was wearing a leather jacket, red T-shirt, black jeans and boots.

"Face it Babe, He knows all your tricks, you can't scare him anymore." Maddy finished adjusting her side

"SKARR! Stop eating the balloons!" Scarlet and Hulk screamed as they chased after Skarr who had a whole bag of balloons in his mouth.

…

"Ok everyone places MJ and Harry are bringing them in!" Tony announced as everyone got into their spots.

MJ and Harry walked out with Peter, Terresa, and Bryan behind them

"Okay guys ready...3...2...1!"


	4. Party

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARKER SIBLINGS!" "Wow!" All three shouted it was amazing everyone, every hero and non hero friends were here even...Bryan's crew

"Guys!" Bryan ran up throwing his arms around Dennis and Lewis "What are you doing here?! I thought you had your own plans with family."

Kate hugged him "We did, we celebrated early so we can be here for your party."

Maggie jumped in pulling Bryan in a big hug almost lifting him off the ground "We've been together our whole life why should that change now!"

Floyd joined in "Together forever bro we're all family!"

Blake picked up her guitar "Enough chit-chat! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

...

"Hey Skaar save some for the rest of us!" Hulk dragged Skaar away from the buffet table because he was pretty much hogging everything for himself.

"Now Kobik be careful with them up there." Bucky warned as Kobik was using her powers to levitate a few of the party guests.

"YAY! HIGHER HIGHER!" Diana cheered "No no that is high enough! Young lady!" Lawrence countered.

"Wahoo! This is Awesome!" Anthony cheered "Yeah! You said it Man!" Andy shouted

"These little guys are so cute!" Samantha coed nuzzling the little squirrel on her shoulder "I know they are just so adorable!" Melissa giggled as another scampered all over her.

"I've never petted a T-Rex before." Vince mentioned as he, Hank, and Bob calmly patted Devil still very aguish about the fact that they're currently playing with a dinosaur.

…

While everyone else was playing and having fun Tony just happened to glance over and notice that Amadeus and Maddy weren't joining in on the festivities.

"Hey Helen?" he turned to the twins mother "Is everything ok with those two? They've kinda just been sitting there not really doing anything."

The look she gave him seemed almost hurt "Oh...um that yeah, it's nothing Mister Stark really I'll go talk to them." Before he could ask anything else she was already up and walking over to her kids.

Amadeus saw his mom approach and greeted her "Hey mom? Is something wrong?"

"Kids listen...I understand that birthdays don't really interest you anymore, but it's your friends' party. Think you could at least try to have some fun."

Amadeus scratched his neck while Maddy rubbed her arm nervously looking as if they were about to cry.

"I know being here reminds you of...that day." Helen took a deep breath to prevent from crying. "But think you could do this...for me."

Amadeus thought, though he had managed to make it through Aunt May's birthday without crying, this one's...different. Taking a deep breath he glanced over to his sister who nodded in agreement.

"Ok mom, we'll try."

"That's all I ask…" She hugged them "Thank you dears...now come on they're ready to open presents."

…

"Wow! These are awesome!" "So cool!" "This is just what I needed!" all three cheered opening each present.

"Woah?.." Bryan gasped holding up the giant tooth sword

"That Skaar's present!" Skaar grinned, Bryan not wanting to be rude grinned back

"Heh...Thanks Skaar." though not exactly sure what he's going to do with a giant tooth on a stick.

"Sharing is caring bro." Teresa grinned staring at Peter's huge box of candy "Sorry sis," waving the letter in front of her "Captain's Orders!" Steve grinned from behind his drink as Bucky nudged him with an elbow.

...

Lastly the sweatshirt guy who is now revealed to be Eddie Brock Teresa's boyfriend, gave her his present.

"Saved the best for last, Babe." holding out a large box in front of her and right away she noticed slight movement and heard a small squeaky sound coming from inside. Hands flew to her mouth..

"Eddie! You didn't!" he grinned "I did." Teresa opened the box and small blue pit bull puppy poked his head out from inside wearing a bright red bow around her neck. Everyone squealed at the adorable critter.

"Oh my God…" she picked up the puppy and held her close tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's so cute." cuddling her as the puppy sniffed her chin "What's her name?"

"Tessa." Eddie replied putting an arm around her.

"Tessa. She's so sweet Thank you." Teresa leaned in for a hug.

"I take it you like her." it wasn't question Eddie already knew the answer. "I love her. Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know." He smirked and Teresa thanked him again with a kiss this time "I love you."

"I love you too, Ter."


	5. After Party

The three siblings were in Peter's room or should I say Peter and Bryan's room now. And are currently talking about the presents they got talking about which one's were the best.

"Should we even ask yours Teresa." Peter said nibbling on one of the candy rocks from his Stash.

"Tessa Tessa Tessa!" Teresa squealed cuddling the newest Parker all while her brothers just laughed with her. Aunt May stepped in holding one more present.

"Did you three forget about Doctor Strange's present?" She sat on the bed with them.

"Oh right! He said to open it when it's just the four of us." Peter added and he and his siblings moved closer to Aunt May as she unwrapped the box, inside was a...crystal ball?

_What are we fortune tellers? _

They each put a hand on it and before they knew it everything went white and all four found themselves in a large white room completely empty.

"Um...what kind of birthday present is this?" Bryan asked

"Where are we?" Teresa asked

"Um...Doctor Strange are you here?" Peter asked searching around for any sign of the wizard

"No...but we are…" came a voice that made Peter and May freeze in place and they turned to see an older man with glasses _N-no it can't be_ Peter whole body trembled and before he knew it he was running up to the man throwing his arms around him.

"UNCLE BEN!" Peter screamed tears streaming down his face as his uncle hugged him back, Aunt May came up next hand covering her mouth tears falling unable to believe what she was seeing

"B-Ben is it really you?"

"Yes. It's me May, Peter I've missed you two so much." Ben hugged his wife and nephew.

"He's not the only one…" came another male voice and Peter's smile grew wider as he saw the other two and ran up to them.

"MOM! DAD!"

"Peter, my baby boy!" Mary kissed his forehead all this happened while Bryan and Teresa stared in disbelief

Peter pulled away walked over to his siblings taking each by the hand and lead them to their parents to meet them for the first time. And of course they were nervous and scared not sure what to do or say

Now just a mere inch away from their parents both still hid behind Peter, Bryan was first to go up, he took a deep breath and stepped closer to his parents though still holding Peter's hand.

"Uh um...h-hi.." Bryan mumbled the rest, head down, he was nervous not sure what else to say.

So Mary decided to make her move something she has been wanting to do for a long time, she walked closer and pulled him into a big hug tears streaming down her face, Richard joined, and even Teresa unable to hold back her tears, tears away from Peter jumps in throwing her arms around her dad, Peter joins in his sister sobbing about how much she missed them and how happy she is that we're all back together again.

"Peter we're so proud of you." Richard spoke

"We always knew you would find your brother and bring him back home." Mary kissed his forehead

"But how could you have been so sure of me?" Peter asked looking his parents in the eyes

"Because you're our little hero." Mary spoke softly

After that May and Ben joined in on the hug

…

After many tears and happy laughter the rest of their time was spent making up for lost time...when it was time to say goodbye, they shared one last very long hug before everything went bright and all four found themselves back in the twins room tears in their eyes

_Doctor Strange, you are amazing! Thank you!_


	6. SPECIAL! ENTITLED PARENTS

Entitled Mother and Son vs Mini Web Warriors

_Entitled mom and kid tries to steal toy from 6 yr old, get soaked head to toe with water balloons and guns_

Background: I'm a 17 year old boy with 3 siblings, me, my twin brother, adopted brother, and little sister who's only a year younger than us. We all live with our aunt in Queens NY, so yeah you already know there's going to be a lot of crazies. But anyway our aunt started a babysitting service for the kids in my neighborhood. I'm also an intern for a certain company and my siblings and aunt all have jobs so we are unable to babysit at times. Which is why the four of us would sometimes ask one or more of our friends to take our place. We'd always introduce our friends to the parents beforehand so they know who will be looking after their kids.

Now onto the story, sadly this day my internship got in the way so me,my twin and little sister were unable to witness the hilarious scene ourselves and had to hear it from adopted brother and his friend, whom we'll just call Ben and Luke. Note Ben has a small scar across his face do to his friend (not Luke) who was stupidly messing around with a pocket knife

Cast

Ben: adopted brother

Luke: Ben's friend

EM: you know who

EK: little brat hellspan

ET(Embarrassed Teen) EM's embarrassed teen son

Scarlet Spider: Twin sister being babysat(Scarlet spider's her favorite)

Agent Venom: Twin brother

Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Spider Girl: other kids being babysat

ND: Nice dad

Kid Arachnid: Poor girl who just wanted to play with her water gun web-shooters

All kids are around 6 to 7

This happened just yesterday and I'm still laughing about it! Ben was the only one of us who was available to babysit our next door neighbors' twins along with four other kids so he asked Luke for help. Now these kids get real creative when it comes to games most involving superheroes. That day was "Web Warriors". Each kid has these toy water guns made to look like web shooters that you wear on your wrist and just like Spider-Man you use two fingers to shoot water at each other. It was really hot so the kids were wearing their swimsuits and trunks and also had a couple big buckets filled with water balloons, they were next to a pond where they could refill their web shooters.

The mini web warriors were having fun playing, shooting and hitting each other with water balloons. Ben and Luke were sitting on a bench a good distance away where they wouldn't get soaked but also see and hear the kids. Everything was going good until he entered EK.

He walked up to Kid Arachnid and started talking to her

EK:Give it to me!

Kid Arachnid:Um...what?

EK:I said give me the toy! I wanna play with it!

Ben nudged Luke on the shoulder and pointed to the two kids, they both watched waiting for the little punk to try something.

Kid Arachnid:I-I'm sorry but it's my toy and I'm playing with it.

She looked scared while EK scowlded and looked around until his eyes locked onto Ben's and Ben gave the kid a glare. EK stomped off, Luke nudged Ben with a smirk

Ben:Yeah that's what I thought.

Luke:Brat.

Unfortunately that peace didn't even last two minutes when EK came back with his mom in tow. EM glared at Kid Arachnid as she shook with fear. Both Ben and Luke kept their eyes locked on EM waiting, not wanting to start a scene for nothing. Scarlet Spider ran up to Kid Arachnid smiling big.

Scarlet Spider:Hey Kid Arachnid why did you stop?

She was about to speak when EM interrupted her

EM:Give my baby that toy NOW!

Kid Arachnid jumped and Scarlet Spider pulled her behind her and all the other kids stopped playing to watch, Agent Venom ran to Ben clinging to his leg because he was a very easily scared kid.

Agent Venom:Ben why is she yelling?

Ben:Don't know kid let's watch

Scarlet Spider:And why will she?

EM:Because my baby wants to play with it!

EK:And girls shouldn't be playing with boys toys anyway. So you should give me yours too.

Scarlet Spider:No. And you're a baby brat.

Ben had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing, Luke didn't and EM heard him

EM:REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME AND MY BABY! GET OVER HERE NOW!

Luke and Ben got up and walked over to them, Luke picked up Kid Arachnid and Ben put a hand on Scarlet Spider

Ben:Scarlet Spider, what's going on?

Scarlet Spider was about to speak but EM interrupted

EM:These little brats stole my precious baby boy's toys!

Ben:_snicker_ Really Punk? You don't have a better lie than that?

EM:EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME!

Luke:Lady we are these kids' babysitter's and we know for a fact that those are their toys because we watched them bring the toys from home.

EM:Babysitter?!

Ben:Yeah babysitters.

EM:REEEEEEEEE! YOU ARE PEDIPHILES!

Ben and Luke burst out laughing

EM:STOP LAUGHING! YOU MEN ARE NOT BABYSITTERS! YOU ARE F ING PEDOPHILES! YOU WANT TO R THESE KIDS!

Ben:So just because we're male it means we can't be babysitters?

Luke:And we're only 17 lady, so we're still legally teens.

EM:LIARS!-

It was then she finally noticed Ben's scar

EM:UGH! Just look at you! Why would any parent trust their kids with such a violent man. Just look at your face! You are probably abusing these children! And that's why they're such rotten little thieves!

Ben:_pointing at his scar_ Lady I got this from one of my idiot friends playing around with a pocket knife.

EM:I KNEW IT! YOUR PEDIPHILES! AND YOU'RE TEACHING THESE POOR KIDS TO STEAL FROM INNOCENT CHILDREN LIKE MY PRECIOUS BABY!

ET:OH MY GOD! MOM STOP!

EM looked even angrier to see her ET

EM:ET?! What are you doing here I thought I told you to-

ET:NO! Mom what are you doing?! Good God you do this all the time please stop!

EM:Not until these brats give my angle back his toys!

EK:Yeah! So just butt out Jerk!

ET:God mom look at what you're teaching him!

EM:HOW DARE YOU?! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!

ET:How can I respect you when you do crap like this?

EM:INSOLENT CHILD!

She tried to slap ET but he caught it

ET:And this the reason why dad is divorcing you.

EM:REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

She turned back to Ben and Scarlet Spider

EM:HAND OVER MY SON'S TOY'S NOW! AND YOU PEDOPHILES ARE GOING TO BE ARREST

She made to grab for Scarlet Spider but ET stopped her

ET:MOM STOP! You and I both know those aren't EK's toys and he's just being the spoiled selfish entitled brat you raised him to be! God! This is why I'm praying dad gets custody of us so EK can learn some damn manners! And I no longer have to deal with this embarrassment!

EM:REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

She pushes him off her and again goes for Scarlet Spider and Kid Arachnid only for Ben to stop her and Luke grabs EK by his shirt stopping him from kicking Ben only to be kicked which didn't even hurt because the kid was weak af. ET stepped back and pulled out his phone no doubt calling his dad to stop his crazy soon to be ex-wife. After a while the mini web warriors decided it was time to 'save' their babysitters and ran to the lake and buckets of balloons. Knowing what's about to happen Ben and Luke grinned and let go of both EM and EK and stepping far away from them.

Luke:Hey! ET!

ET turned to him still on the phone

Luke:_Grinning_ You might wanna step back a little

ET looked at him confused then turned to see what kids were doing putting on his own grin stepped far from his mom and little brother. Hung up his dad with a 'See you soon' and pointed his phone at his crazy family

EK:What are recording us for?

EM:And why are you all smiling? I want-

WEB WARRIORS! IT'S A SUPERVILLAIN! GET 'EM!

And the mini Web Warriors started pelting and shooting EM and EK with their web shooters and water balloons

All three burst into laughter watching as the EM and EK screamed for them to stop running away only for those little heroes to chase after them. Sadly the park wasn't that full so only a few people got to watch the hilarious scene. The mini Web Warriors kept this up even after the two jumped in their car. And of course using what little brain cells she had actually rolled down her window just to scream and call everyone an A hole. LMAO that was her biggest mistake because those kids being so awesome dumped every last water balloon into her car and took off cheering about how they 'Defeated a supervillain!' ND showed up not long after that.

ND:I am so sorry for how my wife and son acted.

Ben:Don't I'm sure they've learned their lesson after what just happened

ND:What do you mean by that?

ET:Let's just go dad I'll tell you when we get home. Besides mom and EK already wasted enough of their day.

ND:Alright if you say so

ND apologized again before leaving with ET

At the end of the day all kids got a well deserved ice cream before heading home.

Moral of the story: Don't Mess With The Mini Web Warriors! Or Get Soaked Head To Toe!


	7. Dad: Mission

At the Triskelion Amadeus was in the lab making some adjustments to his suit when an agent came in telling him that Nick Fury has a mission for the Web Warriors.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to finish these last adjustments." He told the agent, she nodded and walked off.

…

"_Squeal_! I'm so excited! This is my first official mission as a Web Warrior!"

Teresa was sitting in the briefing room next to Bryan and Peter excited about her first official mission as Air Spider. Since her flight suit designs were based off Falcon's he offered to help her out with the finishing touches and test flight. Of course she made a few adjustments to make it more her. The wings are sliver with a black base, she wears a red one piece with a silver plated chest cover, a black leather jacket, gloves, and boots. Two black holsters strapped to each thigh, she made her web shooters look like guns silver on the top and orange on the bottom. She wears a utility belt containing extra web fluid and other gear. She wears her hair in a high ponytail with the spider eye styled goggles.

"Ready guys! Sorry I'm late, I was making some upgrades to my suit. Now what's the mission?"

Iron Spider asked as he stepped into the briefing room, Nick Fury stepped in behind him

"We've been getting strange energy signals from a small island just outside the city and I need you four to check it out and report back."

"You've got it Nicky!" Air Spider exclaimed causing Nick to blush red "T-teresa remember what we've talked about." he growled as all four teens laughed. Teresa had been calling him that ever since she first learned to talk and no matter what he did he could not get her to stop with the embarrassing nickname.

"Hey old habits die hard Nicky." Teresa counted causing her brothers and Iron Spider to laugh even more.

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm never gonna get you to stop calling me that aren't I?"

"Nope!" Teresa giggled

"You know what, forget it. You four just head out and see what's going on at that place." Nick ordered and the four teens walked out still giggling under their breath.

…

"Nicky? Seriously?!" Spidey said as he sat in the passenger seat of the Spider Jet, Iron Spider in the driver seat.

"It was my first word." Teresa replied giggling

"So what was it like living with Nick Fury" Bryan asked

Teresa smiled as she remembered all the good time she had living with Nick Fury as her caretaker

"There was a time I called him 'Daddy' by accident." she giggled "That was the first time I've ever seen him cry. I don't think he's ever been as happy as he was that day."

"So Nick is like a second father to you." Spidey smiled from behind his mask as he thought about how Uncle Ben and Tony Stark have been just as much father figures as his real dad.

The Parker Siblings kept on talking, not noticing how much Iron Spider was shaking, Amadeus was trying his hardest not to scream at them to shut up, all while holding back his tears unable to stop himself from thinking back to that dreadful day. He kept his eyes on the controls trying to shake the thoughts out of his head...he breathed a sigh of relief as a bleep signaled they were close to their destination.

"Buckle up everyone, we're approaching the island." Iron Spider announced to the three siblings.

…

"Alright everyone remember this is a recon mission in and out." Spidey reminded his team as they quietly snuck father into the island, until they came across something they hadn't expected. It appeared to be a small lab-like building. "How did S.H.I.E.L.D just now notice this place." Bryan asked as the four teens stared at the building from behind some trees and bushes.

"Be extra cautious gang, we don't know what we'll find here." Spidey said as the four made their way into the building with Iron Spider up front using his newly updated scanners to track the strange energy. They followed it up to a room that looked to be used for surveillance.

"Iron Spider the cameras see what-" "Already on it Spider Man." Iron Spider interrupted his leader as he was already hacking into the cameras, resulting in all 12 screens popping up images of what they guessed was all the room located in the facility. But one in specific peeked Spider Man's interest considering it looked like a chemical lab, and judging by the small fire glowing under one of the beacons says that someone is still in here.

"Iron Spider where is that room located?...Iron Spider...Amadeus?" Spider Man turned to see his teammate staring intently at a different screen.

"Spidey look." Air Spider pointed to the screen Iron Spider was staring at. It was obviously a cell given there was only one door and no windows...and the man locked up inside.

Amadeus felt tears run down his cheeks as he stared at the all too familiar man.

_No...n-no...it can't...h-he's dead._

More tears ran down his eyes not wanting to believe what he was seeing, his breathing started to speed up and his legs were shaking.

"Amadeus! Calm down!" Spidey shouted as he caught his friend, Amadeus not even realizing he'd almost fallen. Put a hand to his armored chest breathing heavily, tears welling up as sobs escaped his lips.

"Amadeus! Just breath! Calm down! What's wrong?!" Spidey was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"Tarantula help me! Air Spider snap a picture of the screens and let's get out of here."

Tarantula helped Iron Spider and Air Spider used her goggles to snap a picture of the screens before all four ran out of the building and onto the Spider Jet, flying off the island and back toward the Triskelion.

While inside Spider Man tried one more time to talk to his friend

"Amadeus? What happened back there?" He put a hand on his shoulder both their masks off as he tried to look him in the eyes but the young genius just kept his eyes on the ground.

He only said one word

"Dad?"


	8. Dad:Research

Once they landed Amadeus ran straight to the labs computers ignoring everyone he passed by.

"Amadeus! Will you just stop for a minute! Wait!"

Peter shouted as he ran after the young hero. Of course he ignored him, ran to a computer and started typing, pulling up an article that looked to be of a house fire. Peter once again tried talking to him but he ignored every word, so instead he focused his attention on the screens...

"Amadeus at least tell me what you're searching for."

Amadeus paused and Spidey put a hand on his shoulder "Amadeus...that man...do you know him."

Tears ran down his cheeks once again "I...I…" he couldn't get the words out

Peter stared at him "The look you had when you saw that man...It's the same look I had when I first saw Bryan…" He pulled him into a hug "Please...let me help."

Amadeus took a deep breath _No point in trying to avoid it, this Peter Parker. He's not going to give up._ He managed a small smile. _He never gives up on his friends_. Amadeus wrapped his arms around Peter "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"So long as it's hurting you. No. I want to help. Please let me."

Amadeus breath in a sigh of defeat before giving up and crying into Peter's shoulder.

He cried for a long time before finally settling down "I- _hic_ I think...t-that was my dad." he started to choke a bit before continuing. "H-he died in a fire on our 11th birthday. At...at least I thought he did...but that man...he-he looked just like him...They never found his body...I thought he burned in the fire...I-I…"

"It...it could be…" Peter held onto him tighter "I know how you feel...to lose your parents like that." Now, Peter was crying "It...it hurts."

Amadeus pushed him away, Peter was confused

"I'm gonna give you some time alone."

"Please."

Peter left, leaving the young boy alone to think.

...Hours later…

_Ugh! Come on Amadeus think! Think! If there's even the slightest chance that was your dad. You have to figure out why and how he got there! I know you don't want to, but think about that night. Think about what happened. Come on think!_

Amadeus was wracking his brain around it trying to think about what might have happened that night that he may have missed. He was sitting at a computer his Iron Spider suit deactivated and sitting on the desk next to him.

_Think about before...what happened before the fire...what did you do? What did you do?_

The only thing he could think of was that online quiz show he participated in, _But it was just a ridiculous game._

When he first found the game he thought it weird that a soap company would create a quiz game for young geniuses and offer a $5,000 reward. Wondering what purpose it would have for the company other than losing $5,000.

He thought more on it..._Well, it's the only lead I've got right now, might as well check it out._

He typed in the name of the soap corporation, "Excello…huh? That's strange?"

Amadeus stared confused at the screen as it showed no information for the company, all that showed on screen was the owner's name.

"Hmm...Pythagoras Dupree?" He searched the man "What the-?" Amadeus easily found the man, except he found him in S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted

"Pythagoras Dupree. The 6th smartest man in the world, has a mind like a hypercomputer, but is lonely and paranoid with plans to search the planet for other hyper minds and eliminate them...creator of...w-what? No it can't be?" Amadeus stared horrified at the screen "...creator of the Excello quiz..."

Amadeus sat there thinking "6th smartest man in the world, hypercomputer mind, lonely and paranoid, and...wants to eliminate anyone who's intellect might rival his own...did..did he.."

It all made sense, he just didn't want to say it.

"I participated in that game, I won it..._Sigh_ hyper mind+paranoia=trouble." Amadeus's fist clenched and threw a punch at his suit sending it flying off desk and skidding across the floor. He slammed both fists on the desk, tears streaming down his face.

"_Sob..hic..sob..._stupid! I'm so stupid!" He dropped in the chair and buried his face in his hands as he cried.

...

_Arf!_

"Huh?"

Amadeus looked down to see Tessa staring up at him, her head tilted to one side, curiosity in her eyes. He sighed "I'm still surprised that Nick Fury allows you in here." he picked up the pup and she immediately went to lick his chin.

Teresa made a small area for Tessa in her corner of the lab so that she wouldn't have to leave her home alone whenever May wasn't there.

"_Sigh_ Ok Amadeus think...This guy is smart but also crazy and that's a bad combination. He created that game, you won, he wants to kill everyone smarter than him...it-it's possible that..._hic sob...sigh_."

He set Tessa on his lap and put his head in his hands then ran his fingers through his hair. _Come on Amadeus just admit it, face the facts! Say it!_

"_Sigh_...He started the fire.." the tears returned soon after and Tessa started whimpering and licking his chin again. She didn't like crying and tried to lick the tears away.

…

Amadeus wiped his tears and patted Tessa's head, keeping her on his lap as he continued his search. He was now convinced that was his father he saw, now he just needs to figure out why he's there.

"If this guy is so paranoid why didn't he just kill my dad? Why is he keeping him there?" he asked himself, Tessa put her front paws on his chest and looked up at him curious assuming he was talking to her.

He didn't react though, he was too focused on his research…

…

"Tessa?! Tessa?! Where are you girl?" Teresa called out while searching for her little pup

"I think I saw her with Iron Spider in the lab." A passing by agent answered pointed to said lab just a couple doors down

"Thank you." She waved back to the agent, walked up to the door and opened it to see something that made her want to squeal, Amadeus was sitting at a computer desk one hand typing while the rubbed the back of a sleeping Tessa lying on his lap. She quickly snapped a picture and left.

I had an alternate version of this chapter that this line just thought I'd share.

...Peter tried to talk to him but Amadeus wouldn't listen

"Look Amadeus I know how you feel my uncle-"

"WELL UNLIKE YOUR UNCLE MY FATHER'S STILL ALIVE!" He shouted and everyone froze in shock and horror.

Peter look hurt, tears threatening to fall

Amadeus's eyes went wide and hands flew to his mouth realizing what he had just said

"Oh My God! Peter I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that I swear!"

But Peter said nothing, instead he turned and walked away.


End file.
